Solari Eclipse
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: On the Fields of Justice, Leona was a veritable tank. It took an amazing amount of strength to break through her Eclipse—the shield of magical energy that the Sun granted her knights with—and so she sometimes forgot what it was like to feel anything at all. That was why she needed this—this intense swirl of sensations that Diana brought her.


I tweaked the lore a bit for my own purposes. Also, a warning for those of you not into such things: there is violence ahead. Enjoy~

**-Solari Eclipse-**

The Sun and the Moon are only ever seen at the same time during the rare event of a solar eclipse—and for good reason. They hated each other. Years of animosity had built between the two to the point that they couldn't bear to share the same expanse of sky.

The Sun, resplendent in her fiery halo, tamed the war-like inhabitants of Mount Targon, known as the Rakkoran, and created a group of warrior maidens that she called "Solari" to protect her reign. Dedicated to maintaining peace in Runeterra, these proud knights utilized the sun's power to protect—never to harm.

The Moon, the "lesser" of the two sisters, remained alone. Her silent, haunting gaze was only seen in the darkness of the night when the Sun faded from crimson to gray.

Or, she _had _been alone. A single warrior rose to stand loyally at her side—an inquisitive mind that had seen beyond the Sun's blinding light and the Solaris' arrogance resulting from years of being unchallenged.

Diana, "Scorn of the Moon", had slaughtered time and time again to protect and serve her pale mistress. She despised the Solari, for they had grown complacent, following blindly behind the Moon's narcissistic, self-absorbed sister like sheep behind a shepherd.

And she was a wolf.

The Sun's light, though it provided warmth for all living things, could only blind one to the truth and Diana had experienced that first-hand; branded as a heretic for simply asking questions and proposing her own beliefs, the woman would have been killed had the Moon not intervened and shared her immense power. So much for peace.

It was nighttime now and the Scorn of the Moon was in her element. The Moon was full, her power illuminating the marking on Diana's forehead,—a full moon within the curve of a crescent moon, known simply as "embrace the heresy"—fueling her for the hunt.

Her target was way out of position—the jungle was really no place for a tank to roam and especially without Wards. The trees were so close together way out here, perfect for a gank.

The crescent blade in the white-haired woman's hands hummed with power and she swung it with a grunt, a white line of energy curving out of it, illuminating all in its path before striking her target head-on and illuminating her as well: a Solari with a mane of orange hair, her sword buried in the earth at her feet, shield hanging loosely at her side. Her armor, a breastplate and metal skirt, reflected the Moon's light onto the trees. A _Lunar Rush _brought Diana hurtling through the tree-line and up close and personal with her prey and she sneered, not bothering to activate _Pale Cascade_ or _Moonfall_. This target wasn't going anywhere.

"Hello… Sister." They had been Solari together before the Moon had freed her from the Sun's lies and the habit of referring to her comrade-turned-adversary as her "sister" in-arms had yet to die.

Eyes the same dark brown shade of chocolate narrowed into a glare, but the woman didn't speak. She was breathing heavily, her shoulders rising and falling with each rush of air.

"Is something troubling you?"

The tip of Diana's blade rested against the vulnerable skin of her throat, but she didn't move to protect herself. "I am in no mood for your mind games."

"Yes, of course. It's all business with you, Leona."

Leona, the Radiant Dawn—one of the Solaris' greatest knights. She had been specially chosen by the Sun herself and yet…

A sweeping kick from Diana toppled the warrior and she fell to her rump without a sound of protest, head still bowed submissively. Her shield hit the ground with a metallic _'clank' _the spiked ring atop it flashing brightly for a split second before dimming. When a cool hand hooked under her chin, angling her face so that her gaze met haunting silver eyes that had captured the same luminescence of the Moon, the Solari's tan cheeks went red.

… Here she was, on her knees at the feet of the lunar warrior.

"This is a troubling time for your kind, isn't it." It wasn't a question, but Leona nodded. "Speak."

A wave of shame washed through the Solari, hot and discomforting. She desperately wished those pale eyes didn't pierce right through her, yet she couldn't break that iron gaze. "I…"

"You what?" Sharp nails dug into the woman's skin and she shivered.

Only Diana made her feel this way—so totally out of the ridged self-control she normally possessed. This helplessness… She both hated and craved it. "I need it…" she whispered.

The time that the Moon's strength was greatest, her form perfectly spherical, was one when the Solari became… Indecent. With the weakened influence of their glorious leader came the resurfacing of the carnal vices, lust and violence—vices that the Rakkoran had been known to succumb to before they had sworn an oath to transcend such immoralities and became Solari.

Leona just so happened to suffer from both of them.

"I didn't catch that."

"I need it," she repeated, louder. Her eyes flared red-orange with dazzlingly bright energy in her impatience—the same energy Diana had seen her use to shield herself in combat.

"Watch your temper, Solari." There was no disdain there, despite the fact that they were mortal enemies. Only a challenge. "Or you'll be punished."

Normally, the threat of punishment—especially from such an intimidating woman—would cow one into behaving. Instead, it made the fiery spirit within Leona rebel and she jerked away, teeth clenched, turning her head to the side.

"Oh? There's still fight left in you…"

Leona was yanked to her feet by her collar and thrown aside as easily as one would toss a stone, then dragged back by _Moonfall_, and struck across the cheek with the flat of Diana's blade. The blow stung, but the auburn-haired knight knew that the Moon's sole warrior was capable of so much more. She was holding back—why?

The Solari sat up and spat blood onto the jungle floor, her muscles trembling as she forced them to resist a counterstrike. "Next time, try to leave a dent."

Diana's face hovered in her peripheral vision, that pale glow almost blinding. "Very well."

* * *

The jungle floor was littered with glittering pieces of metal: a spiked headdress, a sword, a long skirt, a shield, vambraces, knee-length boots, shoulder guards, a breast plate… All leading to a clearing where a golem usually stood guard over a mysterious spell that granted its master increased regeneration of magical energy for a limited amount of time.

Leona whimpered, back arching as Diana's hand came into contact with her shapely rear, hard enough to leave red welts in the shape of the appendage.

"Again…!"

The white-haired warrior did as she was asked, switching cheeks this time and receiving a hoarse cry as pain-pleasure shot through the normally restrained Solari from the point of impact.

On the Fields of Justice, Leona was a veritable tank. It took an amazing amount of strength to break through her _Eclipse_—the shield of magical energy that the Sun granted her knights with—and so she sometimes forgot what it was like to feel anything at all.

That was why she needed _this_—this intense swirl of sensations that Diana brought her.

She desperately needed to lose the rigid self-control instilled in all Solari and pursue what _she_ wanted rather than what her mistress wanted. She'd never admit it aloud, but she envied the warrior of the Moon… Diana went about doing whatever she wished, her pale mistress's demands being much less, well, _demanding _than the Sun's. The Rakkoran in the lunar warrior was still very much into "fucking and fighting" as the woman so crassly put it.

Sometimes, the knight just wanted to lose herself and that was why she kept crawling back to her greatest adversary.

"Tell me, what would your precious Sun think of you now?"

Within the veil of the Moon, the Sun was oblivious to what her favorite knight was up to and with whom. If she knew… "Diana… Please…"

A kick to the crouched Solari's side sent her tumbling a small distance, leaving a rut in the soft earth, to land sprawled on her back. She didn't feel ashamed by the fact that she was naked as a newborn, every bit of her private flesh exposed by the moonlight to the white-haired warrior's pale gaze, nor did she make a move unless explicitly told to do so. If anything the vulnerability—or, rather, the unfamiliarity of it—created a wet rush between her legs.

"Address me properly."

"Yes, mistress." Docile, obedient—just two of the things the Sun expected her to be. Diana expected it as well, but the Scorn of the Moon had a much sweeter reward for her loyalty.

Still fully clad in the ornate armor of her pale mistress, the white-haired woman nudged her adversary with the toe of her boot. "On your knees, cur." Leona did as she was told, shivering as the woman walked past her and dragged long nails across her shoulders, nearly breaking the skin. "Come."

The Solari crawled obediently towards her mistress who sat upon a stump worn smooth by the elements. She stopped between the lunar warrior's parted knees and rested a hand on each of her thighs, excitement making her inner muscles clench uselessly, seeking friction. She knew better than to touch Diana without permission, but with the prospect of such a tasty treat—

The solar knight pressed her face into the front of the dark tights, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Diana's sex and moaning quietly.

—She just couldn't resist.

When the dominant woman made a pleased sound, Leona pressed her fingers to the symbol at her belt—the same "embrace the heresy" on her forehead—and her armor dissolved into many shining particles before dissipating completely. In the moonlight, Diana's pale body almost glowed—a perfect figure captured in flawless marble. The Solari leaned in again, her nose brushing against porcelain curls as her tongue flicked against a swollen little bundle of nerves and she heard a sharp intake of breath above her.

Long fingers entwined in thick auburn waves, roughly yanking the woman closer and she obediently heeded the silent command, sticking her tongue as deep as it would go, eagerly drinking the unique flavor of Diana's excitement. It took only moments of her attentions before the lunar warrior had spread her legs, hips angled to rock against that talented pink muscle.

Quiet sounds of pleasure slipped from the ex-Solari's parted lips, escalating when Leona added her fingers to the mix, thrusting deep inside and wriggling her fingertips against the inner wall. She relished in the warm, liquid rush around her digits and even more so in the throaty moans she wrung out of the cold warrior.

Ecstasy—her hips rocked fervently, muscles clenching and unclenching around the intruder, eyes rolling back—zipped along her spine with toe-curling intensity. When Diana came, her inner muscles clamping down around Leona's fingers in a vice grip, she threw her head back and there was a flash of bright light that illuminated the camp. For her part, the Solari didn't halt her steady pace, thrusting until the pale woman rode out her first wave of pleasure and was building into a second—

"Enough!" Diana growled, yanking Leona's head from between her thighs. The knight's lower face was wet with her adversary's juices, her mane mussed, her dark brown eyes nearly black with hunger—the very portrait of indecency. Smirking at the thought the white-haired warrior commanded, "Turn around."

The Solari did as she was told, flinching when she felt a fingertip poke experimentally at her anus. "Di—Mistress…?"

"What if I were to take you here?" the white-haired warrior asked conversationally, applying pressure. It didn't hurt when the very tip of her finger popped inside, but Leona tensed nonetheless. "No?"

With a whine, the auburn-haired knight arched her back, presenting her rounded bottom and the entrance to her womanhood to Diana's pale gaze. "Don't tease… Take me."

The Scorn of the Moon laughed, the sound just as harsh and violent as the smack she delivered to that curvy backside; the Solari cried out, so wet by this point that her arousal dripped from her lips.

"Oh my… You've gone and sullied my hand."

"Apologies," Leona gasped, face heating. She trembled, uncertain as to whether her cruel mistress would satisfy her or not.

Diana made a thoughtful sound. "Perhaps you're due for a reward."

Before the Radiant Dawn could figure out the meaning of her words, the lunar warrior was shoving four fingers into her up to the knuckle, pumping them with the same vigor she wielded her crescent blade. She screamed, the sound high pitched and immense like the keen of a bird, fingers scrabbling at the earth.

Normally, the solar knight was left to rut against the white-haired woman's thigh like a bitch in heat, so this sensation—so… _full_—was unfamiliar to her. Those long, weapon-calloused fingers probed parts of her that had never been touched before and even the initial pain of the forced entry melted into thick, heady pleasure that made the Solari moan and writhe, hips pumping.

Nails raked along her spine and she hissed, tremors running through her muscles as they clenched mightily, a spiral of pleasure winding tighter and tighter until it threatened to snap…

Diana scowled as a shimmering halo of orange-red energy enveloped the Solari. She smacked the woman on the rump again, the blow firm enough to make the knight's already unsteady knees give out and she collapsed forward, ass still propped up. One more smack and a few more deep, hard thrusts were all it took for her _Eclipse _to shatter in a wash of light and heat.

This was the one and only time the lunar warrior felt the warm, gentle embrace of the Sun's energy and she had almost begun to crave it—much to her disdain. That was the _only _reason she kept meeting her mortal enemy here on the Rift.

Or so she told herself.

Leona collapsed, completely spent, and Diana rose to her feet, the mark on her forehead blazing as she summoned her armor to assemble on her form. "It was fun," she said flatly. She offered her hand and, like a good pet, the Solari licked it clean. "We really must do this again sometime."

Straightening, the lunar warrior glanced around at the mess—both the bruised, satisfied Solari and the shining pieces of armor strewn about—she had left on the jungle floor and laughed quietly, melting into the darkness. She knew that the knight would come and find her the moment the Sun's holier-than-thou influence had waned again. Leona was a Rakkoran at heart and her comrade-turned-adversary was the only one who could satisfy her cravings.

After all, Rakkoran loved fucking and fighting and Diana was the best at _both_.

**-Fin-**


End file.
